Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180209045331
"Do not be ashamed, your royal majesties," Elsa and Breha lowered their heads in shame. "We know neither of us should, but we do." Elsa took a shuddering breath. "Neither of us can help it. We were nothing but even more and more beyond guilty than ever for everything we've done to our other sister, Anna was unfair and wrong too." Breha added. "We should be ashamed of ourselves for being less straight with our other sister." "No wonder Anna was encouraged not to care what we think, say or disapprove at all because everything's not always all about us, is it?" Elsa said. "No!" Olaf said. "I still can't believe Anna was like that now." Clara added. "It's just that we were just some sister friends of Anna who made choices and did things that never ever even worked nor solved anything for us at all as we thought they would. Whoever returned all of Anna's true, real, old, original repressed memories of our powers and the accident to Anna thinks Anna would've been better off being part of another family who'd do or say anything to be more and more straight with her no matter what which was something we should've been with Anna from the beginning." Breha added again. "They'd do anything to make us feel like we're nothing but undeserved sisters of Anna's. It was all our fault, especially mine!" Elsa said. "Why ever do you think that? Just because you and your parents were too caught up in your own misguidance for past thirteen years ago?" Elsa said. "If I hadn't shut Anna out, then none of this would've happened.… if only I was still there for her." "If only we told her our secrets." Breha added. Until Elsa and Breha looked up. "My dear Queen Elsa and my dear Princess Breha, I will not be the last to tell you royals this at all, but it is not your fault that a public scene made, is it? It wasn't your fault that your other sister, Princess Anna got her revenge on you royals, your parents and Grand Pabbie. No one has the right to make anybody else miserable around her nor should they get his nor her revenge on someone he or she supposedly always love no matter what; nor should they lash out when someone allows anybody to remove someone else's true, real, old, repressed memories of his or her past life out for his or her own mind. It's Princess Anna's anger problems and rage issues that emotionally affect other innocent people like that since she has been thinking of you two, your parents and Grand Pabbie. It is Anna's problem for not letting go of the grudges against that kind of protections. Never forget that..… Elsa and Breha looked more and more purely shocked than ever to heart but they nodded while they held back their tears. "Thank you." "Come now, chin up. We'll get some make-up on that and you ladies can enjoy a nice relaxing dinner. Anything or anybody will heal your broken hearts soon enough, and then you can heal, too."